The beginning
by PsycoticFrenzy
Summary: A creepypasta fanfiction get ready for the beginning of the ride of your life.


Prologue

The young man slowly brooded outside the house. It had taken him days of searching, but he finally found it.

"And now it's time," he whispered excitedly to himself as he stalked towards the door opened with a loud creak, and the man flinched and stood still for a few minutes as if trying hear something. "Good," he chuckled, a demonic grin crawling onto his face. "No one woke up."

As he silently closed the door, something began to burn on his upper bicep. Slightly confused, he rolled up his sweater sleeve and noticed the mark that appeared on his arm only a few days prior, the odd circle with an 'x' through it. When he rolled down his sleeve, he cringed at the searing pain coursing through his body. "Dammit" he muttered as he bit down onto his hoodie's drawstrings, attempting to mask the pain. And just as suddenly as the pain appeared, it faded. Shaking his head as if bewildered, he rose from his haunches and began to stride up the stairs.

"In all the fucking years I have done this, why am I being so sloppy today?" He angrily mumbled to himself strictly, disappointment of his own abilities racing in his thoughts.

He suddenly froze in his tracks when the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs by some mysterious force unbeknownst to him, and he fell down the stairs ungracefully. While he was tumbling down the quaint, dusty steps, he realized something had hit him in the chest. He glanced down to see a dirty shoe mark on his white and red hoodie. Feeling a low growl form in his throat, his gaze fell on top of a woman on the stair's landing.

That was the one he was after- The one who needed to become beautiful like he was.

He bolted up the stairs, and she darted into her room and dove under her bed's covers, seeking some sort of refuge from the man. Warm tears began to well in her eyes, and they instantly began to roll down her reddened cheeks.

He broke the door down from its metal hinges and stalked into the diminutive bedroom. He glanced towards the silver mirror and smirked at the reflection. Long, black messy tresses that covered his face-he flipped it back with a scowl-leathery white skin, a pair of lidless eyes, and the permanently carved grin on his face.

"I am beautiful, I AM JEFF!" He yelled to himself, chuckling maniacally and malevolently as he slowly strode towards the woman's bed. He yanked the covers from over her paling body and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you still awake?" He inquired, never ceasing his laughter. "Don't you want to become beautiful?

The woman, with a mortified expression on her face, began to cry even more and violently shook her head in the universal gesture for 'no'. Jeff frowned, despite his permanent smile.

"Well then..." He began, fishing through his hoodie's pocket. Something shined in his grasp; the woman visibly paled a few shades.

"GO."

"TO."

"SLEEP!"

He fully produced his knife out of his hoodie's pocket and grabbed her hair, tugging it back as she struggled to free herself. He slowly and psychotically ran the blade against her throat, letting the warm crimson blood drip down his hand, bloodying it. He let out an excited squeal as the liquid began to paint his fingers, and slowly, it began to roll down his arm. He plunged his fingers into the pool of blood forming near her chest cavity and began to use her blood as a paint palette. Using her blood, he drew messy letters on the wall.

Jeff Is Back

Now...

GO TO SLEEP

Jeff made his way outside the wooden house, obviously pleased with himself. He instantly froze, feeling another presence. He spun around and met the non-existent gaze of an extremely tall and slender man of at least fifteen-feet. He had... Black tentacles protruding out of him? He also adorned a pitch black suit with a blood red tie, and his face was completely blank without any facial features at thing began to talk.

"Hello," it began in Jeff's mind, a slight accent that he couldn't place coating its words. "I've heard many things about you, Jeffery."

A/N: I bet you guys could figure out who these people were, and I know Slender has tendrils not tentacles plz don't spam comments with dat XD

Signed, and

PsycoticFrenzy

P.S: This is my first fan-fiction

P.P.S: It was a German accent)

Also I would like to thank SSJ2blazeSG for improving and editing my fic.


End file.
